eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Deity Timelines I've seen you changed the way to access the deity timelines, and now they are accessed from the god page. The problem is that breaks the navigation box in the QuestInformation-v2 template, since the name of the page that links there must have the word "Timeline" in it. Please fix it. Thanks. Inkar :Hi there. It helps me a lot if you sign and date your posts so I can refer to them again. I'm a little confused though about which change you're refering to with regard to the Deity Timelines. I'll try to track down some of my previous work to see what it is you're thinking is broken, but if you have questions about things that are apparently broken, it helps to link them directly in your comment so we don't have to go searching around for it.--Kodia 10:57, 7 November 2006 (CET) :Ah, ok. I see where the problem is now. I'll try to have this fixed by this evening (EST), after I get home from work and go to the voting polls.--Kodia 11:04, 7 November 2006 (CET) :Hmm. I'm rethinking some ideas on this to make it still work within the way we've organized templates. It has larger implications than simply fixing the problem, so I'm going to post some questions to our contributors email list and get some feedback before making changes. This won't be fixed right away but one way for this to be temporarily fixed is to remove the "Solusek Ro" words and leave the "timeline=|" as is, without an entry. We'll see this fixed once we work out the details, but for tonight, I'm celebrating my birthday. Rest assured it will get fixed, just not immediately.--Kodia 20:26, 7 November 2006 (CET) Nice works on the books! Wow, that's a lot of work.-- Ewil, Site Admin at 22. September 2006 (09:37 UTC) I sincerely hope to have more to come when I'm not working 13-14 days at work. I have a TON of book quests that I've completed. It just takes a bit of time to get it pasted in. Wish me luck. :) --Kodia 22:20, 21 September 2006 (CEST) I think I have all the History of *Race* books transcribed now. If you find that I've missed some, let me know and I'll seek out the text. More to come. So many in-game books to read! That's why they call me the Tome Keeper, I suppose.----Kodia 14:39, 29 September 2006 (CEST) Played Time!!! OMG what have you been doing to have a played time of 347 Days, 21 Hours, 31 Minutes?? Do you ever log off? Haha! --User:Cuksis Wow, is it really that high? I had no idea. I've never looked it up. I've been in since Day 1-ish, but I never really considered myself anything but a casual player. At times, a *very* casual player. I don't raid. I just adventure. My guild is a casual, family guild. I really do have a life. I log out all the time to pursue it. And I have an 8+ hour/day job that keeps me extremely busy. Honest. --Kodia 23:22, 19 October 2006 (CEST) I just thought that was a crazy high number! Guess the number could add up if you ever left your character on all night to sell or something... --Cuksis 23:56, 19 October 2006 (CEST) BTW, my main was created on July 9, 2006 and has 12 Days, 23 Hours, 1 Minutes played time. I too started at launch, but quit about 3 months later. Started back up in July. =) --Cuksis 00:01, 20 October 2006 (CEST)